Amaterasu (Wanked)
Summary Amaterasu is a character created by Xeon9874 Amaterasu is the most powerful character in this existence, she is Ultimate Goddess of Miracle, and it described as "Supreme Being", all other things that exist simply being facets of her, Amaterasu is viewed as the 1st most powerful of the Transcendent Goddess. This Amaterasu has a very amazing power that no one has ever heard. She is very good and always calm without ever being scared. She will defeat anyone who being evil due it will make her get angry and feeling bad something or that will change her mind sometimes. Currently, she is helping some deities, gods and mostly good people for enjoy her moments, she really wanna visit some their verse to explore more. Powers and Stats Tier: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero Name: Amaterasu/Ammy-Chan | The Beyond One/The All-In-One/The One Above All/True Amaterasu Origin: No Verse Gender: Female Age: 14 - 15 years old Classification: Ultimate Goddess of Miracle/Great Witch/Beauty/Cosmic Entity/Embodiment of Magic and Hope | Transcendent Goddess/Transcendent Deity/Supreme Archetype/Supreme Magical Girl/Embodiment of Everything Powers and Abilities: Same as her original version into a impossible to comprehend | Divide By Zero Attack Potency: There Is No Fight, You Are Just Dead When You Face Her | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Speed: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Lifting Strength: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Striking Strength: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) Durability: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) Stamina: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Range: Impossible To Comprehend | Can Divide By Zero + Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Standard Equipment: None Notable | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Intelligence: Impossible To Comprehend | Divide By Zero (Can Divide By Zero + ∞ Divided By 0) (Including 1 + Ω Divided By 0) (Mind You, That Will Hurt Your Brain. Yes, I Seriously) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Division by Zero Key: Unknowable | Divide By Zero Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Divide By Zero Category:Characters Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:Solos fiction Category:Stronger Than You Category:Wanked Category:Gods Category:Beyond Comprehension Category:Division By Zero Category:Divided By Zero Category:1 + Ω Divided By Zero